No Tomarrow
by pladywolf
Summary: this is a simple one page short story about jill valintine and albert wesker infectingher with the virus that corses though his viens. note this story was wrote a long time ago in high school so its kinda old.


The day had only just begun the air was already getting hot out the day would be nice or so it seemed. Jill rushed to get dressed knowing she would be late to work once again, and one thing she didn't want to deal with was another lecture from the captin. Hurradly she grab her car keys she rushes out the front door eating her breakfast on the run . Five minetes later she pulls up infront of the police station she hurries in rushing up the steps as fast as she could passing a few cops on her way once reaching the stars office door she hesatates but thenturnes the knob and enters.Wesker looks up stoping in mid sentance she in turne meets his gaze knowing she would hear it, in a low calm voice he spoke to her " Well miss valentine i am glade you could join us. Tell me what your excuse is this time for being late though i am sure its a good one". Jill fel t herself flush a little at hes words then decided to tell him the truth in a low voice" i accidently sleep in sir it won't happen again" he ajusted his sunglasses "well it better not"...Several hours later they were loading equipment up onto a chopper jill's thoughts were all a jumble as she borded the choper. WEsker informed them that they were on a mission to sove the recent forest inccidents, but lil did jill know she was about to step strait into hell and her life would be changed forever.They landed in a spacouse filed not far from what apeared to be a house then her eyes feel upon the smokeing chaos of the brovos choper it was a wreck, Wesker ordered te team to spread out looking for clues. Josph was the first to find a clue he screamed as he pick up a severed hand its bloody finger still warm and raped around a gun ... he instantly dropes it when from somewere of of the dense underbrush jumpes what look like a dog but its flesh looked as if it been cut away in place the hide was missing as well the abnormal dog leaped for josph's throat its skelatle muzzle ripping the flesh from his neck soon other join in the feast. Jill stared in horror until chris's hand grab hers she stumbled backwards the realed to run they cought up with the other fast . Wesker lead them to the house which was abandon they ran through it weathered doors just in time the hear the hidouse monsters outside hit against the old door...Panting loudly they all gazed around takeing in the sight of the elabertly designed main hall it looked like a victorian massion then a gun shot shatters the impalying silence they all look in the direction of the noise,then weskers cool ,calm voice spoke " Barry, Chris you take the door to the left jill and myself will take the door to the right".After the other left she and wesker made it to through the door he stayed behinde her she stalled when she heard the door lock behind her instanly fear was all through her now. She head wesker laugh silentenly then she head him draw closer a stron force it her spinning her around ,she lost her footing and landed on her back hitting the floor hard she looks up eyes wide but her body is unable to move as wesker loweres himself a grin playing across his face.He paused before ripping her clothing from her slinder body , she tryed to scream but couldn't, he quickly undos e his shit and pants slideing them down to his knees. He grabs he legs spreading them pulling her closer to his already hard cock he laughs low before intering himself in her , he lets out a sigh feeling the warmth and wetness of her vigina. The very feel of her driveing him crazy.. jill let out a gasp at his entering of her her breathing deep , she feels herself being lifted her back slamming against the wall as he porceeded to pull his cock to in fro inside her as hard as he can sweat beads slideing down thier bodies, Jill grips his shoulders tightly digging her nails into his skin bring lil dropletts of blood to the surface ,...her vaginaal wall throbing at his every thrust their breathing heavey along with soft mouning... his cock begins to acke as he trys to hold how but finally cumming deep withing her the sticky withe semen slowly dripping out of her anddown his legs. Jill mouns softly all her fears slipping away as she to cums thier warm fluids mixing with each others as he slowly cools down after 2 hours wesker was dressed once more jill to was dressed but she didn't feel to well.. wesker smiles removeing his glasses revieling his golden/red cat eyes, at that moment jill knew... that she would never be normal again for she had the virus in her and she could feel the changes takeing her as he stood laughing monkenly at her she knew there would be no tomarrow...


End file.
